Avatar: The Legend of Kun
by Ankoku21
Summary: The new Avatar has arrived. He must keep the peace in the world while also struggling with his own internal conflics. Conatins shonen-ai, OC oriented fanfic. Don't like, don't read.


I do not own Avatar: Legend of Aang, or Legend of Korra. I do, however, own the characters used in this fanfiction. Any references to characters or places from the original series are not owned by me. This fanfic takes place quite a few cycles after Aang and Korra, so a lot has changed.

* * *

_Fire. Air. Water. Earth._

_..._

The Earth Kingdom was next in line for the Avatar to be born into their nation. In fact, it _had_ been in line for the last eighteen years. In the spring after the previous Avatar (Avatar Natsuki of the Southern Water Tribe) died , the Earth Kingdom expected one of the children born during that time to be the next Avatar. However, after waiting for sixteen years, no Avatar had been revealed. The Order of the White Lotus began monitoring all children who had been born in the spring of sixteen years ago, but none of them showed any signs of even being Earthbenders, let alone the Avatar. Only three of the teenagers were Earthbenders, and none of them could bend anything else.

Worry increased worldwide that the Avatar Cycle had somehow been broken, and as the worry spread, so too did the scattered outbreaks of war. With no Avatar to help keep the peace, the nations began to fight, blaming each other for the disappearance of an Avatar. Soon, small scale invasions were attempted, with no success, as small numbers in each country decided that now was the opportune moment to seize control of the world.

These invasion attempts, though unsuccessful, had created a sort of bridge between the different nation; nowadays, it was much more common to come across members of the Water Tribe in the Air Temples, or see an Earth Kingdom citizen wandering trough a Fire Nation market. Over the last several centuries, the Nation's had started to separate again, except for the few Fire Nation colonies that still remained in the Earth Kingdom; however, now the different countries were beginning to merge more completely than ever, and most people were quite happy to allow that to go ahead.

Despite the lack of an Avatar, things were going surprisingly well; no large scale wars had begun, and most wars were easily resolved. However, those who had studied history did not want a repeat of the hundred year war, which had been allowed to flourish due to the absence of an Avatar to put a halt to it for a century. At this point, many government officials were still relaxed about the Avatar situation, but others wondered how long the relative peace would last.

...

Sui opened his dark eyes, groggily, and gazed blearily up at the forest canopy overhead. What had woken him? Ah, there it was; somewhere nearby, a bird was making a great deal of fuss over something. Heaving a sigh, he pushed himself up on his elbows, surveying his surroundings. The first thing that struck him was the absence of Kun, who would normally be curled up asleep on the floor. The fact that the grass (where Kun had made his bed the previous night) was still flat from being slept on meant that Kun had probably woken and vacated his "bed" in the last few hours, at most

Sui stood up and stretched, ran his fingers through his messy black hair in an attempt to make it look at least semi-decent, and then took off on the winding path through the huge trees. He followed the river, listening and looking for anything out of the ordinary. He already knew exactly where he was going; he knew Kun's habits so well by now that it was extremely easy to work out where Kun was and what he was doing.

...

Kun sat, in silence, on the gianormous banyan-grove tree trunk. The tree was very old, it gnarled roots stretching off into what seemed to be infinity. The heart of the swamp, the tree was the favourite place for Kun to think, especially with the powerful connection that this swamp had to the spiritual world. Kun often came here to meditate, in an attempt to reach out to his past lives. So far, he hadn't had much success; he was able to create a spiritual connection with the cosmic energy, but no matter how hard he tried, he had so far only been able to contact his past lives twice.

Feeling the energy from the banyan-grove tree change, Kun opened his eyes, breaking his meditation. Sure enough, there was Sui, looking apologetically back at him.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your meditation.'

Kun shook his head and gestured for Sui to sit with him. Sui obliged and joined his companion. Quite why the water bender and earth bender travelled together, neither really knew. They had been friends for quite a long time, and they had just never separated, even on that day when Kun had announced he was leaving Republic City (or, at least, what was left of it) to find a Firebending teacher.

'Any luck?' Sui asked.

'Nothing,' Kun said, softly.

Sui sighed and looked out over the swamp. Over the years, the swamp had grown in size and not took up quite a large portion of the planet. The spiritual connection of the swamp had also grown, but Kun hadn't had a single vision since they had arrived nearly a year ago. After searching for a Firebending teacher and having no luck, Kun remembered that his past life, Avatar Aang, had seen a vision of his future Earthbending teacher in the swamp. Kun had then suggested heading to the Foggy Swamp and Sui had agreed, wholeheartedly. Despite being born in the Northern Water Tribe, Sui's ancestory was heavily rooted in the Foggy Swamp Tribe. The older bender had instantly felt the connection when the two had arrived in the swamp, and had loved staying here for the past ten months.

'We can always go back to the Fire Nation to search for a teacher,' Sui suggested.

Kun felt a rush of gratitude towards Sui; he was willing to give up his love of the Foggy Swamp so that Kun could find a teacher.

'Thank you,' Kun murmured.

Sui understood what Kun meant and smiled a little.

'It's more important that the Avatar learns how to Firebend,' Sui replied.

Kun brushed some of his mocha fringe out of his eyes, smiling. Despite being an Earthbender, Kun's hair was pulled up into a ponytail about halfway up his head that was slightly reminiscent of the Northern Water Tribe; Kun liked to incorporate the different nations in his appearance, it felt like part of his duty as the Avatar to connect the nations in any way he could. He knew he had to learn Firebending if he was to advance any further and help keep the peace in the world.

'I'll try it one more time,' he said, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. 'If I can't see anything after this, we'll go to the Fire Nation.'

* * *

What do you think? Constructive criticism is more than welcome.


End file.
